The Tragedy of Sasuke and Ino
by Byakugan Girl
Summary: Sound and Leaf are at war with each other. Can two of the village's youth stand together and stop the fighting with their love? Based off of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Act One, Scene One Posted
1. Prologue

Two households, unalike in dignity,  
(Near fair Konoha, where we lay our scene),  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where uncivil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal teachings of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death not bury their villages' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, even their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the five chapters' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. Act One, Scene One

**AN:** Whoohoo! New story... With Chapters!

Well, this is going to be a rather twisted version of Romeo and Juliet involving Ino and Sasuke, where Sound is at war with Leaf and the Uchiha bros are working to try and stop the fued. I plan on writing a chapter per scene. The cast list will be posted at the end of the chapter in case you are confused.

**Warning:** This is not going to be a run of the mill R+J story, so there will be things that don't make much sense according to the plot of the original play.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet or any of these characters. If I did, I wouldn't be living off ten dollars a month of allowance.

* * *

It was dark in Konoha. Most of the city was quiet, as the citizens had been in their beds for several hours. Even the Hokage herself had gone to sleep not so long ago, her thoughts focusing on the threat of the Sound Village and Orochimaru, who had seemed even more determined to take over her city. Most of the younger ninjas were eagerly awaiting the chuunin exams, which where coming up in the next few weeks. The older ninja thought about their squads or upcoming missions, wondering how they should prepare for the future.

So as Konoha slept, no one noticed the two ninja who scaled the walls to the city and began to roam the city streets, the night cloaking their movements.

"I can't wait to see the look on the Konoha brat's faces when we go to wash their streets with their own blood!" said one of the dark figures to his companion.

"I know! Then what will their Hokage do about us!" The other giggled. "When we get them all…!"

They chuckled darkly until suddenly they collided with another shadowy figure. The newcomer held up a lantern to reveal himself as Inuzuka Kiba. He looked down at the other two, looking puzzled and very angry. The two sound ninja shared a worried glance. They hadn't expected to see anyone out this late.

"What the hell are you two Sound ninja doing in Konoha at this time of night?" the dog-like teen asked, baring pointed fangs in an half-smile. "Bit late for a lovely afternoon stroll, eh?"

"We, uh, we weren't doing anything!" The first ninja said to his partner.

"Yeah, uh, we weren't!" He agreed, nodding fervently and smiling cautiously at the fierce chuunin. "We promise! We're just lost… and uh-"

Kiba grinned wider, now looking slightly manic in the flickering lantern light. "Lost eh? You do realize this is an act of war as decreed by both of our two leaders, right?" They nodded, bottom lips trembling as the teen advanced on them. "And I have the right to kick your butts back to Otogakure, right?"

The two ninja whimpered as Kiba walked forward, still grinning. Suddenly, another dark figure leapt between Kiba and the two Sound Ninja, a long cloak swirling around his slim figure. Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the frightening red eyes of the newcomer.

"Uchiha Itachi? What the hell are you-"

"I'm taking these two back to Otogakure," he said. "We don't need to fight right now. This was a simple mistake made by these two fools."

"What's going on?" A voice demanded and Neji suddenly joined the group, followed by a younger genin. His white eyes widened and then narrowed into a glare at the sight of Itachi and the two other ninja. "What are you doing in Konoha, traitor?"

"I came to stop this fight and get these two back to Otogakure before either of us does anything we'll regret later. I speak for the benefit of Konoha and Otogakure, as there is enough tension between us without us fighting in the streets at this time of night. So please, let us go in peace, Neji." He said this in his usual stoic voice, but he was trying to sound at least a little sincere. Orochimaru had been rather adamant about these two returning to Otogakure.

"I don't think so," Neji sneered. He turned to the frightened looking genin. "Go. Tell Lord Hokage what's happened. There are intruders with hostile intentions." The boy ran quickly away, still looking terrified of the red-eyed Uchiha. Neji turned back to Itachi, turning on his Byakugan with another sneer as Kiba took a fighting stance. "So, now we fight."

Itachi, unwilling, quickly dodged Neji's attack while Kiba went for the other two ninja. Itachi blocked and parried Neji's Gentle Fist, but his Sharingan was having trouble keeping up with the Hyuuga's fast movements and his all-seeing eye. Kiba was making easy work of the two younger ninja, and Itachi knew he had to get this fight to end quickly, on his terms. He sighed internally. What had they been thinking…?

"That is enough!"

They turned around to see a rather peeved Tsunade standing on the top of the roof above them. Shizune and Jiraiya stood at her side, while the genin clung to Shizune's robes, looking like he was going to begin crying soon. He had heard bedtime stories about the traitorous Uchiha Itachi, and it was like he had found the bogeyman was real. Jiraiya and Shizune looked just as annoyed as Tsunade, who looked like she was about to declare war on Sound right then and there.

"I've had to stop you from brawling with each other three times now!" She said, sounding very, very angry. "This is ridiculous! Until we have an official declaration of war between Sound and Leaf, you Sound Nin are not allowed within Konoha walls. And you, Neji, are supposed to come directly to me, not fight with intruders unless they begin the fight." She turned on Itachi. "And you-"

"With all due respect," The Uchiha said, bowing low. "My Lord Orochimaru sent me to bring these two home in one piece. So, if you'll excuse us, we'll take our leave and not bother you again."

She frowned, but nodded. "Fine. But take this message to your Lord." She threw a scroll down, which Itachi caught and stored in his cloak without a word. He bowed again and slowly began to take to the shadows, the two younger ninja following meekly behind him. "Itachi." He turned. "If this happens again, we will kill you." Itachi nodded and left. Tsunade turned on Jiraiya and Shizune. "I need to speak with you two in my office. Neji, Kiba, you may go."

Neji nodded and left, not speaking to the other boy but thinking about how he wished he could have finished his fight with Itachi right here and now. Then they would not have to be concerned about that threat, at least.

* * *

Back in the Sound Village, Orochimaru sat on a chair in the middle of a room. Kabuto stood at his side. The room looked like a large meeting room, and indeed, it was where Orochimaru came up with some of his more important ideas involving hostile takeovers of neighboring small villages. It was late, and usually no one would be in this room. But he was waiting for Itachi to come back with his full report. Dawn had broken and light was beginning to flood into the room. If he was planning on getting anything done today, they had better hurry.

The door swung open and Itachi walked in, followed by the two other ninja. Orochimaru treated them to one of his widest, creepiest smiles.

"Hello Zed, Zaku. I'm glad to see you got back safely." His sarcasm made the two ninja wince and look away, not daring to meet the eyes of their frighteningly snake-like master. He smiled again, licking his lips. "Away with you," he said lazily. They hurried quickly away, not speaking or daring to look up. Orochimaru laughed quietly and turned to Kabuto. "Good help is so hard to find these days, eh Kabuto?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," he said with a smile.

Orochimaru laughed. "Itachi," he said, turning to the red-eyed young man. "Did the Hokage send me a message?" Itachi reached in his cloak and threw him the scroll without speaking. Orochimaru caught it without blinking and slowly opened it, his slitted eyes roving over its contents as he licked his lips hungrily. Itachi and Kabuto stood silently, watching the man read the scroll in silence. With a short laugh, he rolled up the scroll and tucked it in his cloak.

"Where is Sasuke?" he asked Itachi. "Was he not with you?"

"I haven't seen him since last night," he said shortly.

"He's been acting oddly lately," Kabuto added, clearly trying to be helpful. "Very dark and depressed. Not himself, you know?"

Orochimaru made a neutral noise and turned back to Itachi. "Itachi, go and find him. Tell him that Konoha is throwing a costume party next week and he is given my permission to go. Perhaps the thought of a war beginning will reawaken his fighting spirit and make him a bit… Cheerier." He licked his lips again, smiling frighteningly again. "Konoha will fall to me, and I need the two last Uchihas to aide me in my plans."

Itachi nodded, face void of emotion. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

Sasuke sat alone in a tree near the outskirts of town, staring moodily out into space. His black eyes were slightly sunken and dark circles lay under them, making him look like he hadn't slept in weeks. The forest was quiet around him, except for the eerie whistling of the wind in the trees. The warmth of the dawn light hadn't quite reached him yet, and he was grateful for that. He wanted to stay in the darkness as long as he could. His face was unusually pale, even for the Uchiha and he idly spun a Kunai knife in his hand. He seemed like he was in a completely other world, lost in thought as his brother approached behind him.

"Hello little brother."

Sasuke spun around quickly, eyes flashing, Kunai in his fist and tried to put his knife to his brother's throat, almost as if he expected him to be standing behind him. Itachi grabbed his wrist, holding him back with no apparent struggle. Sasuke pushed against his brother's grip and Itachi knew he wanted to kill him. That familiar look was back in his sunken eyes as his knife hand shook hard as he pushed against his brother's grasp on his wrists.

"You'll have to get stronger, little brother," he said quietly, almost gently. "Before you can kill me." He slowly released him and Sasuke reluctantly lowered his hands, still glaring at him with his haunted coal black eyes.

"Damn you," he hissed, putting his Kunai back in his holster and glaring at his brother with complete, bitter hatred. "Why are you here? Go away and leave me in peace."

"I'm bringing a message from Orochimaru," Itachi said sharply, once again back to his usual stoic self. "It's nothing personal against you, foolish little brother."

"Give me the message and get out of here."

"Why, having too much fun brooding, foolish little brother?" Itachi asked with a small, mocking grin. Sasuke glared at him, his hand going for his holster again. Itachi laughed. "Fine. I'll tell you before I'm forced to hurt you. Konoha is having a large party next week for their youth. Orochimaru wants us to come with a few other ninja to try and instigate a war between our two cities. So… Wear your costume."

He grinned slightly at his brother and leapt away. Sasuke stared behind him a few moments longer, thinking over what Itachi had said, then looked ahead again. The dawn light was coming up to try and touch his feet, but he quickly moved away, slinking back into the dark.

_A costume party?_ He thought, once again spinning his Kunai knife around his finger again. A snake wound up the trunk of the tree in front of him, seeking out the warmth of the sun. Sasuke watched as it wound around and around, climbing higher and higher until it was above the dark haired boy's head. It looked down at him and hissed, its tongue lashing out in a threatening manner. Sasuke's face suddenly contorted into a twisted grin, a horrible light flashing in his eyes.

The Kunai ripping through the air and embedded itself in the snake's skull. Blood spattered down the trunk of the tree and the body fell limp, hanging like a morbid banner from the tree. Sasuke leapt down from the tree to the ground and put his hands in his pockets. He still hade that frightening grin on his face.

_A Costume Party… Why not?

* * *

**AN:** So what did you think? Leave any questions, comments or concerns in a review and I'll try to answer them as best I can! Thanks in advance for reviewing!_

**Cast List:**

Romeo- Sasuke

Juliet- Ino

Benvolio- Itachi

Mercutio- Naruto (Don't ask, it will work itself out! XD)

Tybalt- Neji

Paris- Shikamaru

Nurse- Sakura

Lord Capulet- Jiraiya

Lady Capulet- Shizune

Prince- Tsunade

Lord Montague- Orochimaru

Friar Lawrence-Kakashi (?) (Subject to change)


	3. Act One, Scene Two

**AN**: O.o Sorry I haven't updated in like... Forever. But I've been really busy with life and stuff, not to mention I have huge writer's block for Ghost in His Shell, which will not be updated for a while. Sorry guys! However, I finally had some free time, so I wrote this in about half an hour. This is a short scene, so I apologise for the lack of action, blood, violence and gore.

**Angels-Ramen**: Sorry, I don't plan on having a Rosaline character. I was planning on just having Sakura being the nurse so Ino could confide in someone, and it would be a little silly to add an OC or make Tenten/Hinata/Temari/Anko/Etc. be in love with him. I'm sorry for any dissapointment.

**Sei Mong**: Well, Kakashi is not exactly going to be a Monk. He's just going to take the place of Friar Lawrence. So, Sakura is not literally going to be Ino's Nurse, etc. I picked Kakashi over Kabuto because Kakashi is always late for things, which would explain why he didn't arrive in time to save Sasuke and Ino. Also, I didn't think Sasuke could confide in Kabuto as much as he could in Kakashi.

So, without further ado, I give you, the next chapter!

* * *

Back in Konoha, the day had begun. The streets were once more filled with people, oblivious to what had transpired the night before. Young soon to be genin walked to the academy in pairs or small groups, talking and laughing. Members of Konoha's elite could be seen lurking around the village, but that was normal and no one suspected anything had happened with Sound. The shopkeepers on the main streets had begun to put out their wares and Ichikaru's would be warming up for the afternoon business. Women dragged their young children into stores as they completed morning errands. Older ninja hurried off for practice with their three man squads, while the girls on the streets talked of the upcoming costume party. Naruto ran quickly through the streets, pursued by a rather peeved looking Sakura. Tsunade sat in her office, staring unblinkingly at a map, her eyes focused on Sound's city walls.

A door to a flower shop opened and a teenaged girl stepped out, her bright blue eyes quickly scanning the streets. Her face turned up in a slight smile as the sun glinted down on her pale blonde hair. She carried a load of flowers in her arms and she began to hum a happy tune as she walked down the busy streets to the Nara's apartment. Konohamaru and his friends nearly crashed into her, yelling apologies over their shoulders as they continued to speed off. Laughing slightly, she carried on, wondering where they were going in such a hurry. She said hello to various friends and neighbors, inquiring about their children's progress with their new teams and answering questions about the chuunin exams.

Finally approaching the house, she knocked on the door and smiled as Shikamaru's mother opened the door.

"Hello," Ino said warmly. "Is Shikamaru home?"

"Actually, he's out for the moment. He needed to talk to Jiraiya and your father about something," she said, looking pleased her son was getting off his lazy bum and actually asserting himself. "Would you like me to tell him you called?"

"Sure," Ino said, smiling. "I just wanted to tell him happy birthday. These are for him."

"Oh, Ino," she said, taking the flowers from the girl. "These are lovely! I'll be sure to tell him." She paused, looking at the girl. "You're a good kid, Ino. I wish my son could end up with a good girl like you!"

"Um… Thank you," Ino said, suddenly hasty to make her retreat. "Uh, thanks very much. I've gotta go and meet Sakura at the Academy," she said quickly before running off with a quick wave to the woman.

The brunette retreated into the house with the flowers, carefully arranging them in a vase. She smiled to herself and she seemed to have an extra spring in her step as she went to finish her morning chores.

"Yes, that Ino's a good girl…"

* * *

Shikamaru rounded the corner of the hallway with Jiraiya and Inoshi, waiting patiently for someone to say something. He had come to them to ask their opinion of a rather important matter, but hadn't exactly known how to bring it up. Finally, about a few minutes ago, he had just blurted it out and now felt rather embarrassed. However, the two older men seemed to have taken it much better then he had hoped they would. He had asked Inoshi if he could marry Ino, and had expected much more then he had received. Now, the men walked in silence as Inoshi considered, thinking hard. Jiraiya broke the more then awkward silence with a muttered oath.

"Those damn Sound Ninja are constantly being such pests," he murmured, stopping to lean against the wall as the other two men stopped beside him.

"I had heard they had broken in again last night," Shikamaru said. "Is it true?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya said, running a hand through his hair distractedly as Inoshi stayed silent, looking at Shikamaru with piercing blue eyes.

"Man, what a drag," Shikamaru muttered, not looking at Inoshi directly. "How did Tusande take it?"

"She was pissed…" Jiraiya laughed.

"Don't you think you both are a little young for this, Shikamaru?" Inoshi asked suddenly, still looking at the dark haired boy. "I know you're sixteen now, but Ino's not going to be sixteen for a few more weeks and I'd like to keep her until she's at least eighteen. Besides, have you even talked to her about this?"

"But, people younger then us have done it," Shikamaru argued as Jiraiya yawned widely in the background, listening in partial amusement as the two bantered. "And besides, if the war with Sound starts soon, I'd rather we do it sooner then later. I… I don't want anything to happen to her before I tell her about how I feel."

Inoshi paused, thinking. Jiraiya yawned again, before interjecting. "The kid's got a point. The last thing we need is a repeat of some crazy old love story…"

Inoshi hesitated, looking a little stunned. Shikamaru felt a little badly, thinking he had probably hit the man with a lot in the last few minutes. But he didn't speak, not wanting to appear over eager. Finally, the blonde man sighed.

"Fine. _But_, only if you wait till her sixteenth birthday _and_ if you can with her heart at the upcoming costume party. Don't just say you want to marry her: prove it. And I'll know if that hasn't happened." His expression softened. "You're a good kid, Shikamaru. It's not that I don't trust you. Hell, I trust you more then I'd trust my own son in a case like this." He clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You have my best regards. Now, go and enjoy your birthday."

"Thank you sir," Shikamaru said before hastily departing.

Jiraiya laughed. "Nice job scaring the crap out of the poor kid, Inoshi."

The blond smiled slightly. "Well, you'd understand if you had a kid."

"I guess I would. Now, about our defense strategies," Jiraiya said, suddenly all business. "Lord Hokage said she'd have my head if I didn't get them to her by lunch."

"Very well then," Inoshi said. They left, discussing the war. Little did they know the night they would have to be worried about was coming sooner then they thought…

* * *

**AN**: To be continued. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews motivate me to update!


End file.
